Stepsisters
by ThornyRose09
Summary: Claire Farron a 16 ans. Fang Yun en a 17. Leurs parents viennent de se mettre en couple et elles se retrouvent donc sœurs, en quelque sorte. Sauf que l'amour qu'elles éprouvent l'une pour l'autre n'est pas que de l'amour fraternel…


Bon allez, je me jette à l'eau et j'ose enfin publier une histoire...

Ce n'est pas un grand truc hyper ambitieux, c'est juste une histoire que je prends plaisir à écrire, et que j'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir à lire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La famille Farron était composée de trois personnes. D'abord il y avait le père, Benjamin, un homme usé par la vie. De grande taille, des cheveux châtains grisonnant et des yeux bleus océan, il avait réussi à conserver un petit peu de sa séduction d'autrefois. Malheureusement, la vie ne l'avait jamais épargné. Il avait du accompagner sa femme tout au long d'une terrible maladie, la voyant dépérir sous ses yeux jours après jours. Après sa mort quatre ans plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé seul pour s'occuper de leurs deux filles et, inconsciemment, il s'était déchargé sur son aînée.

Claire avait désormais seize ans, et était devenue une jeune fille séduisante et belle. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Grande et mince, des traits fins et délicats, des cheveux d'un blond rosé à la fois étrange et magnifique, elle avait tout pour plaire. Malheureusement, elle était froide et réservée. La perte de sa mère avait été terrible pour elle, et elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, trouvant une sorte de réconfort dans la solitude.

Pour finir il y avait Serah. La douce petite Serah. Agée de seulement neuf ans, la fillette était le souffle de fraicheur de cette famille. Surprotégée par son père et sa sœur, elle voyait toujours le bon côté des choses. Elle était très jolie et ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un petit air angélique.

Aujourd'hui, cette petite famille s'apprêtait à subir un grand changement. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, Benjamin fréquentait à nouveau une femme et il avait décidé de l'inviter elle et ses enfants pour que les deux familles se rencontrent. L'agitation des préparations régnaient donc dans la cuisine des Farron.

Debout sur un tabouret, un tablier trop grand autour de la taille et de la farine plein les cheveux, Serah touillait un grand bol plein de pâte à gâteau tout en observant d'un œil dubitatif ce que sa sœur faisait.

-Claire, on a dit en rondelles les pommes de terre.

La concernée lui fit les gros yeux.

-Fiche-moi la paix, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et assieds-toi, tu vas tomber.

La petite obéit en boudant, vexée qu'on ne l'écoute pas. A vrai dire, Claire était de mauvaise humeur depuis la veille, lorsqu'elle avait appris l'existence de ce repas et qu'elle avait du annuler ses plans pour la soirée. Elle n'était pas franchement enthousiaste de cette intrusion dans sa vie. Même si, d'un autre côté, elle était contente pour son père. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu si calme et détendu. D'ordinaire, la seule à réussir à le faire sourire ainsi, c'était Serah.

-Papa ! appela Serah. Il faut préchauffer le four maintenant sinon ça sera pas cuit.

-J'arrive ma princesse !

Leur père entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille. Il tenait dans la main le sac à poussière de l'aspirateur et regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu, se demandant quoi en faire.

-Poubelle, déclara Claire sans même lever les yeux de son travail.

-Ah oui ! Merci.

Il le vida dans la poubelle avant de se tourner vers Serah.

-Et après ? demanda-t-il.

Même si c'était un père aimant et attentionné, il se laissait rapidement déborder et ses filles avaient pris l'habitude de mémoriser la liste des choses à faire à sa place. Et puis, Serah aimait bien prendre les commandes en cuisine. Posant son bol, elle commençait à énumérer sur ses doigts.

-Il faut lancer le four, faire fondre le chocolat pour le mélanger à la pâte, faire la salade, dresser la table, lancer la cuisson, aller te doucher, te raser et mettre ton parfum qui sent bon. Et aussi dire à Claire de faire des rondelles.

Cette dernière soupira d'un air exaspéré.

-D'accord ! Je vais te les faire tes rondelles !

-Bien, conclut leur père. Au boulot donc !

0oOoOo0

Trois heures plus tard, on sonna à la porte et Benjamin, rasé et vêtu d'une chemise, alla ouvrir.

-Tu crois qu'elle est gentille ? demanda Serah à son aînée.

-Ce sont surtout ses filles qui m'inquiètent…

Leur père leur avait expliqué qu'elle en avait deux également, du même âge qu'elles. En plus, l'aînée était dans la même école que Claire, ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle pour l'adolescente qui détestait mélanger vie privée et vie scolaire. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais invité personne chez elle.

Leur père finit par revenir, suivit par une femme au visage doux. Elle avait la peau pâle et de beaux cheveux roux bouclés. Ses yeux étaient verts et elle souriait gentiment.

-Bonjour les filles, je suis Rebecca, se présenta-t-elle. Mes filles arrivent, elles se déchaussent.

-Bonjour, je suis Serah ! déclara la fillette alors que sa sœur se contentait d'observer d'un air méfiant.

Soudain, une mini-tornade orange déboulait dans pièce.

-Saluuut ! Je suis Vanille ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en sautillant.

Vanille ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. La même peau pâle, les mêmes yeux verts et les mêmes cheveux roux attachés en deux couettes dans le bas de la tête. Curieusement, elle ne portait qu'une bottine, à moitié détachée.

-Vanille ! retentit une voix furieuse. Tu dois attendre que je t'aie enlevée les DEUX chaussures !

La seconde fille de Rebecca entra dans la pièce, et Claire en resta bouche-bée. La nouvelle arrivante avait des cheveux foncés teints aux extrémités, la peau mate et un air arrogant sur le visage. Rien en dehors de ses yeux verts ne permettait de deviner qu'elle était de la même famille que les deux autres. Mais surtout, c'était…

-Fang ? s'étonna Claire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea Rebecca tout en retirant la deuxième bottine du pied de sa fille cadette.

-Ouais, répondit Fang avec un sourire railleur. On est dans la même classe. Surprise !

Claire plissa les yeux, brusquement contrariée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa tombée sur le divan, bien décidée à ne plus prononcer un mot.

-Quelqu'un veut à boire ? demanda son père avec un ton enjoué, ignorant le mauvais caractère inexpliqué de sa fille.

-Coca ! s'écria Vanille en bondissant.

Fang était allée s'asseoir à l'opposé de Claire, sans la quitter des yeux une seconde.

-Une bière, plaisanta-t-elle en réponse à la question.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa mère ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire et la gifla à l'arrière de la tête.

-Ouch ! C'était pour rire m'man…

-Je pense que tout le monde prendra du coca, déclara celle-ci tout en lui jetant un regard sévère.

Serah rit doucement, attirant l'attention de Vanille sur elle. La rouquine s'approcha curieusement.

-Tu es Serah ?

La fillette hocha la tête. Intriguée, elle observa Vanille la renifler doucement.

-Tu sens bon.

-C'est du parfum à la barbe à papa. Mon papa me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

Elle se tourna vers ce dernier et lui accorda un sourire éclatant avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre gamine. Installé sur le canapé, les deux adultes observaient les enfants faire connaissance d'un air attendri, sans prêter attention aux deux adolescentes. Pourtant le spectacle qu'elles donnaient était curieux.

Faisant comme chez elle, Fang s'était affalée dans le fauteuil, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres et dévorant littéralement la blonde des yeux. Celle-ci lui répondait avec un regard noir mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à cacher son rougissement. Elle finit par détourner la tête, mal à l'aise.

-Mon animal préféré c'est le chat, déclara Vanille à la cantonade, décidant visiblement que le silence de la pièce était ennuyeux.

-Moi aussi !

Serah prit les mains de Vanille, ravie de découvrir leurs points communs.

-Tu veux voir ma chambre? proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

-C'est une très bonne idée ça! s'enthousiasma aussitôt son père. Claire, tu devrais faire pareil avec Fang!

En entendant ces mots, la blonde se redressa dans un mouvement de panique.

-Quoi ? ! Mais…commença-t-elle à protester alors que les deux plus jeunes montaient à l'étage en riant.

-Cela vous permettra de mieux faire connaissance.

-Oh oui Claire, intervint Fang avec un sourire narquois. J'ai très envie de voir où tu dors.

-Non.

La réponse de la jeune Farron avait été sèche et son père lui lança un regard d'avertissement, lui conseillant silencieusement de changer d'attitude. Agacée, Claire se leva sèchement.

-Suis-moi, grommela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Avec plaisir! répondit Fang tout en lui décochant un sourire angélique.

Claire ne prononça pas un mot sur le court trajet qui les mena à sa chambre. Elle y pénétra furieusement, et claqua la porte derrière Fang. Puis, elle se retourna pour faire face à la jolie brune, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-J'espère que tu as une...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que Fang l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa. Son premier réflexe fut de la repousser, mais elle renonça très vite et rendit le baiser. De toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais le dessus physiquement avec elle.

Lorsque Fang détacha ses lèvres des siennes, Claire semblait s'être calmée.

-...bonne explication? termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Tout en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte, la noiraude alla s'asseoir sur le lit, entrainant sa compagne en la tirant par le poignet.

Les deux adolescentes s'écroulèrent sur le matelas en riant doucement, et recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion, Claire, qui avait l'impression que son corps était électrisé sous les caresses de l'autre fille, savait qu'elles devaient arrêter.

-Fang, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. Nos parents…

-Chut…

Les mains de la brune passèrent sur sa poitrine avant de descendre sur son ventre, faisant une pause pour jouer avec le piercing qu'elle s'était faite – en cachette de son père – au nombril. Puis, tout doucement, elles se glissèrent sous la jupe de Claire.

Celle-ci réagit aussitôt. Dominant l'envie qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle repoussa violemment Fang, qui se retrouva propulsée hors du lit et tomba sur le sol.

-Ca suffit! grogna Claire en remettant ses vêtements correctement.

Elle tentait désespérément de stopper le rougissement de son visage, mais sans succès. La noiraude se redressa, arborant une expression vexée.

-Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas encore prête, mais tu ne pourrais pas me le faire comprendre moins violemment ?

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança son amie fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. En soupirant, elle remonta sur le lit et attrapa l'une des peluches qui y trainaient. C'était un cheval, usé par les années et les maltraitances infligées par sa maitresse (et par la petite sœur de sa maitresse).

-Odin je présume? devina la jeune fille en se remémorant quelques discussions qu'elles avaient eues sur leurs enfances.

-Explique-moi maintenant, se contenta de répondre Claire. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé me plaindre tout l'après-midi alors que tu savais que c'était toi qui venait chez moi ?

-J'avais envie de te faire une surprise, répondit Fang avec un sourire narquois.

Son sourire lui valut une gifle sur l'arrière du crâne. La deuxième de la soirée. A ce rythme-là, elle allait avoir une commotion.

-Ca ne m'amuse pas Fang! Mon père est vachement accro à ta mère! Ca ne va pas m'aider à…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et détourna le regard, serrant les poings sur ses genoux. De toutes manières, Fang savait très bien ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Claire n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'annoncer son homosexualité à son père. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle avait peur qu'il la rejette pour ça. Même si elle savait que c'était stupide, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Fang lui prit tendrement la main.

-Hé, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a dit? On vit au jour le jour et on voit ce qui se passe. Quand le moment sera venu, tu le sauras.

Timidement, Claire se tourna vers elle. La brune put lire sa détresse dans ses yeux et resserra sa prise sur sa main.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, ta mère est au courant depuis des années. Mais mon père…

Fang lui prit doucement le menton et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Claire. Et ensemble, on peut tout réussir. Ne l'oublie pas.

Comme à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, Claire se perdit dans le vert magnifique de celui de Fang. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle cligna des yeux rapidement.

-Je sais, finit-elle par répondre. Je t'aime aussi.

Fang sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle se laissa basculer en arrière, entrainant l'autre fille contre elle. Claire se laissa faire, appuyant sa tête sur la poitrine de la brune, et ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de proximité.

-On devrait redescendre, finit-elle par murmurer après quelques minutes.

-Je sais.

Aucune des deux ne bougea. Finalement, elles attendraient qu'on les appelle.

0oOoOo0

Les deux adolescentes sortirent de l'école, noyées dans la foule d'élèves. Fang trainait les pieds, repoussant ainsi le moment où elles devraient se séparer pour rentrer chez elles. Théoriquement, les deux filles s'arrangeaient toujours pour rester un peu ensemble après les cours mais aujourd'hui, leurs profs semblaient avoir décidé de contrecarrer leurs plans.

-Pfff ! se plaignit la brune en s'étirant. Quatre interros pour demain ! Ils nous prennent pour des robots ou quoi ?

Claire lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

-Si tu écoutais en classe, ça serait plus facile.

-Je croirais entendre ma mère…J'ai d'autres choses auxquels consacrer mon attention en classe.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux de la blonde et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Claire rougit alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de Fang contre son visage.

-Viens manger une glace avec moi, murmura celle-ci avec une voix attendrissante.

Bien que tentée, son amie réussit à prendre une expression froide et la repoussa brusquement. Au lieu de se vexer, Fang poussa un long soupir. Si pour elle, l'école avait autant d'importance que ses céréales du matin – et encore, moins si elles étaient au chocolat – ce n'était pas le cas de Claire. Elle avait vu son père galérer entre les factures de l'hôpital, son boulot et deux enfants à gérer lorsque sa mère était tombée malade. Elle avait découvert que de bonnes études offraient un bon boulot, et donc un bon salaire et de nombreux avantages. Donc, elle prenait l'école très au sérieux et s'y investissait corps et âme. Au point de délaisser Fang. Mais celle-ci, pragmatique, ne s'en formalisait pas trop. Après tout, si Claire se chargeait de ramener le salaire plus tard, elle-même pourrait glander à sa guise.

-Sérieusement, tu ne comptes même pas relire ?

-Ca dépend de ce qu'i la télé…

Claire n'eut pas l'occasion de s'agacer contre la nonchalance de la brune car le portable de cette dernière se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

-Allô ?...Oh, salut m'man…Non, je suis toujours devant l'école…Mais…Bon d'accord…Oui oui, c'est promis…Je sais….C'est ça, à ce soir.

Fang raccrocha, l'air contrarié. Puis elle croisa le regard interrogatif de Claire et sa mine dépitée devint brusquement réjouie.

-J'ai une idée ! annonça-t-elle fièrement. Ma mère va rentrer tard donc tu peux venir réviser chez moi !

Claire haussa un sourcil, dubitative.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée…

-Allez ! On étudiera ensemble ! Je te promets d'être une bonne élève.

Elle se fendit d'une expression suppliante. Claire se sentit céder. En même temps, comment pourrait-elle résister à ces yeux verts implorants ?

-Tu promets de travailler ?

-Promis !

-Et de ne pas me distraire ? Sous aucun prétexte ?

Fang afficha un sourire angélique tout en hochant de la tête, sachant déjà qu'elle avait gagné.

-Ok, soupira la blonde.

-Génial ! Il faut juste qu'on aille récupérer Vanille avant.

0oOoOo0

Une fois arrivées à l'appartement, elles collèrent Vanille devant des dessins animés et lui fourrèrent un paquet de cookies dans les mains. La fillette n'eut même pas le temps de protester – ou de réclamer plus de bonbons – que les deux adolescentes s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre de Fang pour y travailler.

Claire était assise en tailleur sur le lit, enchainant les synthèses et les définitions à une vitesse incroyable. Quant à Fang, elle s'était installée à son bureau – après avoir envoyé valser le bazar qui y régnait – et planchait sur des exercices de math depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit à sa copine, sachant parfaitement que sa vraie occupation la contrarierait.

-Dis, demanda brusquement la blonde en redressant la tête C'est quoi la différence entre une onde transversale et une onde longitudinale ?

-Une seconde, j'ai presque fini…

Elle termina rapidement de noter quelque chose avant de se redresser fièrement, sa création en main.

-Et voilà ! Une magnifique cocotte en papier !

-Fang ! s'exaspéra Claire.

-Quoi ? Je m'ennuyais ! Dis un chiffre.

La blonde la fusilla du regard et se mit à fouiller dans les feuilles éparpillées autour d'elle à la recherche d'une réponse à sa question. Malheureusement, Fang ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Elle quitta sa chaise pour la rejoindre sur le lit.

-Juste un chiffre ! Ca fait une heure que tu travailles sans relâche, tu mérites bien une pause…

-Arrête de faire la gamine, répondit sèchement Claire.

Comme pour la contredire, une boue boudeuse apparut sur le visage de la brune.

-C'est pas drôle si je choisis à ta place…

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle désirait, elle employa les grands moyens. Elle arracha les feuilles des mains de Claire et les cacha dans son dos avant de se coller contre le mur.

-Fang !

-Donne-moi un chiffre.

-Rends-moi mes feuilles !

-Un chiffre et tu les as.

Claire lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu m'avais promis de bien te tenir !

Sans prévenir, Fang se jeta sur elle et la fit basculer en arrière.

-Je suis désolée, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Je n'aime pas le rôle de la bonne élève.

La blonde tenta de se soustraire à son emprise mais elle s'appuyait sur elle, rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Fang, je ne rigole pas !

-C'est bien le problème, répondit la brune en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Claire se mordit les lèvres, tentée par cette distraction. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement quand la main de Fang se glissa sous son chemisier pour aller caresser ses seins. Très vite, elle oublia ses problèmes d'ondes et consacra toute son attention au contact de la peau de Fang contre la sienne. Elle inspira profondément, s'enivrant de son odeur tandis que la brune, ravie de sa victoire, redoublait d'ardeur dans ses baisers. Et puis…

-Je vais le dire à maman !

Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent et se décollèrent aussitôt afin de se tourner vers la porte de la chambre. Une petite frimousse malicieuse les observait avec attention, les yeux remplis de curiosité et un sourire se délectant d'avance de ce nouveau ragot.

-Vanille ! s'écria Fang, furieuse.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle bondit vers sa cadette qui, pas folle, avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette.

Une course poursuite commença alors dans l'appartement. Vanille, agile et rapide, se faufilait à travers les obstacles, se réjouissant de bientôt pouvoir dénoncer sa sœur. Fang la poursuivait sans relâche, réfléchissant déjà aux divers moyens de torture pour l'empêcher de parler. Et Claire était restée assise sur le lit, tétanisée à l'idée de ce qui se passerait si Vanille divulguait l'information à sa mère.

Malheureusement pour la rouquine, Fang avait de plus grandes jambes qu'elle et finit par la rattraper. Elle l'empoigna fermement et la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé couvert de miettes. La fillette, qui ne se rendait pas si facilement, lui jeta un regard de défi.

-Tu peux pas être méchante avec moi sinon je le dirais aussi à maman ! menaça-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

-Ferme-la Vanille ! gronda Fang. Je ne suis pas en train de jouer !

Elle lui saisit les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

-C'est très sérieux. Si tu racontes ce que tu as vu à maman, Claire aura des ennuis aussi.

Vanille ne répondit pas, un peu effrayée par l'expression de sa sœur.

-Tu veux vraiment que Claire ait des problèmes ?

-Non ! Elle est plus gentille que toi ! protesta la petite fille en secouant la tête.

Fang ne se formalisa même pas de cette accusation et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Alors il faut que tu gardes le secret. Tu ne dois le dire à absolument personne. Tu as compris ?

Vanille ouvrit légèrement la bouche, hésitant. Elle n'aimait pas les secrets. Elle finissait toujours par les dire accidentellement et tout le monde était fâché. Elle préférait ne pas en connaitre du tout, ou alors les révéler immédiatement lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. C'était beaucoup plus drôle.

-Vanille…

Surprise, les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers Claire qu'elles n'avaient pas entendue arriver. La blonde s'approcha sans un bruit et s'agenouilla pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de Vanille.

-Ecoute Vanille, j'aime beaucoup ta sœur, déclara-t-elle doucement. Le truc, c'est que je ne me sens pas encore prête pour le dire à tout le monde. J'ai besoin de temps. Alors il faut vraiment que tu ne dises rien à personne. S'il te plait.

La petite fille la dévisagea longuement, surprise de la voir lui parler comme à une égale – alors que Fang prenait constamment un air supérieur avec elle – et décontenancée par toute la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans les yeux bleus. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, comprenant qu'elle faisait face à sa première décision de « grande ».

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Je vais garder ton secret.

-Merci, souffla Claire en réponse avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Vas jouer maintenant.

Vanille lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre.

-Whoua ! T'es vraiment une manipulatrice de petite sœur ! s'exclama Fang.

-Il suffit parfois d'être sincère, rétorqua son amie.

-Peut-être, mais c'est Vanille. Ton secret ne tiendra pas longtemps avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Face à son regard interrogateur, Fang lui fit signe de se taire et commença un décompte avec ses doigts. Cinq…Quatre…Trois…Deux…Un…

Sans préavis, Vanille se mit à chanter à tue-tête, suffisamment fort pour que sa petite voix aigue résonne dans tout l'appartement.

- Fang est l'amoureuse de Claire, nananère ! Elles sont amoureuuuses ! Elles se font des bisous partout, ouh ouh ouh ! Elles se font des poutous partout, ouh ouh ouh ! Elles sont amoureuuuses !

Fang eut un sourire navré en voyant l'expression de Claire. Mais elle ne sut déterminer si c'était à cause de leur secret en danger ou à cause du talent de compositrice de sa petite sœur…

0oOoOo0

Le soir même, la famille Yun était attablée devant un repas composé de purée, de poisson et d'épinards. Vanille grimaça en voyant le légume vert atterrir dans son assiette, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

-Tu manges TOUT, la prévint-elle d'un ton sévère.

La fillette eut une moue boudeuse et choisit de commencer par le poisson, nettement plus appétissant à ses yeux. Sa sœur ne semblait pas partager cet avis, regardant ce dernier d'un air méfiant. La viande était tellement meilleure…

-Alors les filles, comment s'est passée votre journée?

Evidemment, cette question était trop tentante pour Vanille, qui répondit sans que Fang ne puisse réagir.

-Fang elle a amenée une fille dans sa chambre! Et elle a fermé la porte…

-Vanille! gronda l'aînée sur un ton menaçant.

-Mais c'est vrai! affirma la petite.

Le regard de leur mère passa lentement de l'une à l'autre et elle finit par poser ses couverts d'un air las.

-Bon, déclara-t-elle calmement. Toi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas la délation.

-La quoi? interrogea Vanille en penchant la tête sur le côté,

-Les petites pestes rapporteuses, expliqua Fang d'un ton agacé.

-Et toi, reprit leur mère en se tournant vers elle. Si tu ne parviens pas à te rappeler des quelques règles de cette maison, je vais devoir les modifier, ce qui plaira à aucune de nous.

-On n'faisait rien de mal, grommela l'adolescente en tripotant sa purée.

-Donc la porte aurait pu rester ouverte.

Sur cette conclusion, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Leur mère soupira et se leva pour aller répondre. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Fang fusilla sa sœur du regard.

-On avait un marché! l'accusa-t-elle à voix basse.

-Ben quoi? J'ai pas dit qui c'était, s'étonna innocemment la fillette avec un sourire angélique sur le visage.

Fang l'observa attentivement quelques secondes avant de soupirer. C'était le meilleur résultat qu'elle pouvait obtenir. Vanille continuait de la dénoncer tout en préservant le secret sur Claire. Oui, c'était un bon compromis.

-Fang…

-Quoi?

-J'aime vraiment pas les épinards, geignit la petite fille.

Son aînée lui fit signe d'attendre, recula légèrement sa chaise pour vérifier que leur mère ne pouvait pas les voir et finit par se réinstaller correctement.

-Ok, on change.

En moins d'une minute, les épinards de Vanille étaient passés dans l'assiette de Fang, et le poisson de cette dernière avait glissé dans celle de Vanille.

Oui, décidément, c'était un bon compromis.

0oOoOo0

Il fallut deux jours à Vanille avant de vendre la mèche. Par chance, elle partagea ce secret si excitant avec quelqu'un de confiance qui, plus calme et plus réfléchi que la rouquine, alla directement trouver l'une des principales intéressées.

Ce soir-là, les deux sœurs Farron étaient seules chez elles, leur père devant travailler tard dans la nuit. Après avoir réchauffé le dîner et envoyer Serah au bain puis au lit, Claire s'affala dans le fauteuil et se décida à regarder une série policière.

Les premières publicités venaient à peine de se terminer lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit timidement, laissant apparaitre une Serah en pyjama, un lapin peluche dans les bras.

-Serah ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, déclara la fillette en s'approchant.

Claire compris à son expression qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux et la prit sur ses genoux.

-Ok, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Serah tripota nerveusement les oreilles de son lapin avant de plonger ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de sa sœur.

-Vanille m'a dit...

Elle s'interrompit, hésitante.

-Vanille m'a dit que tu étais l'amoureuse de Fang,

Claire se figea à cette annonce aussi soudaine inattendue. Elle déglutit péniblement, se sentant brusquement coupable de quelque chose, sans savoir de quoi exactement.

-Serah, commença-t-il à voix basse.

-C'est vrai ? s'enquit la fillette. Fang est ton amoureuse ?

Claire observa attentivement sa petite sœur, avec l'impression étrange et désagréable qu'elle la jugeait.

-Oui, admit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Serah fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment choquée mais plutôt intriguée.

-Mais c'est bizarre, vous êtes toutes les deux des filles non ?

Cette fois, l'adolescente rougit franchement. En tant normal, cela ne la dérangeait pas de parler sexualité avec sa petite sœur, particulièrement curieuse et éveillée. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était plus personnel, plus compliqué. Elle avait peur que sa cadette la prenne pour un monstre.

-Ca arrive parfois, qu'une fille aime une autre fille, tenta-t-elle maladroitement d'expliquer. Un garçon peut aimer un garçon aussi. C'est un peu comme une erreur lors de notre création, mais c'est pas forcément une mauvaise erreur. C'est comme nos cheveux, c'est bizarre ces reflets roses, mais on finit par s'habituer et trouver ça normal. C'est pareil pour les filles qui aiment les filles. Ca semble bizarre au début mais finalement on s'y habitue et tout va bien. Tu comprends ?

Serah pencha légèrement sa tête sur la gauche, plissant les yeux dans l'effort de compréhension.

-Non, finit-elle par répondre.

Claire soupira et réfléchit à un moyen un peu plus simple pour expliquer. Mais Serah ne la laissa pas aller bien loin dans sa réflexion et posa sa petite main sur sa joue.

-Tu es heureuse ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Un peu décontenancée, sa sœur lui sourit tendrement. Réfléchissant à cette question, elle revit Fang qui riait à ses côtés, ou qui faisait une allusion en classe qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Ou encore quand elle lui faisait un clin d'œil pour la soutenir en public. Et le réponse fut évidente.

-Oui, je suis heureuse, souffla-t-elle.

-Alors c'est bien que Fang soit ton amoureuse, conclut Serah en se lovant contre son aînée.

Ravie de cette conclusion, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Quant à Claire, elle resta subjuguée par la manière dont Serah avait tout simplifié. Pour elle, seul le bonheur de sa grande sœur comptait, peu importe comment elle l'obtenait. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent à cette pensée et elle embrassa doucement sa cadette sur le front.

Puis elle attrapa son portable et composa son numéro préféré. Fang décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Je te manque déjà ? la nargua-t-elle aussitôt.

Claire l'ignora et débita simplement son texte.

-Je le dirais à mon père. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je lui dirais un jour. C'est promis.

Sans laisser le temps à Fang de répondre, elle lui raccrocha au nez. Perplexe, la brune fixa son téléphone. Puis, lentement, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Ravie de l'entendre, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Pour être honnête, une suite est prévue mais j'ai peur de ne jamais avoir le temps/l'inspiration pour l'écrire et je voulais vous offrir un chapitre 1 qui ait une fin plus ou moins potable au cas où. Donc voilà. C'est chose faite.

Tout commentaire, positif ou négatif, est le bienvenu (et même attendu avec impatience^^)


End file.
